Amerika's Blog
by Randomness Equals Happiness
Summary: After seeing many of her friends make one, Nyotalia!America decides it's time for her to join the blogging world too.
1. First Blog Post!

**Amerika's Blog**

**Date: **August 19, 2012

**Time: **4:23

* * *

Hey, Alice is this thing working?

(Alice: Yes...)

Oh, awesome! It's me, the heroine, Amelia F. Jones! Or, Amerika if ya want.

So, I've been seeing my pals make a few blogs, so I thought, "Why the hell not?"! Iggiko, or Alice, decided (more like I forced her) to help me make this thing, so yeah.

Here's some info!

**Country: **America! But call Amerika (with a 'k', not a 'c'!) to not get me mistakened for my awesome counterparter.

**Human Name: **Amelia F. Jones, in case you missed that first part.

**Age: **19!

**Favorite Food: **Hamburgers!

**Siblings: **Well I considering Alice my sibling, but I don't think I have any more. (Alice: Hmm... what about that one that look just like you.. her name starts with an 'C'...) ... Yeah, I don't think there's anyone else.

**Eyes: **Baby blue.

**Hair: **Dirty Blonde.

**Birthday: **July 4th!

Pretty much you can send and ask me stuff! (Give me food guys! Alice is making me go on a diet! No wonder they have the word 'die' in it...) Oh, and you can ask Alice too, if ya want!

(Alice: Don't put me in your bloody blog!)

Eh... you can still ask her stuff.

I'm gonna go now, so bye my peeps!

* * *

**UHHHHH. I'm not too sure if I make a good Nyotalia!England, but I'm trying.**

**Also, I'm thinking I might just only have one actual known couple in this (which would be Nyotalia!EnglandxAmerica) since that's my OTP, but if you have any pairings you might want, just tell me!**

**So, see you next chapter!**


	2. Yaoi, Yuri, and Video Games

**Date: **August 20, 2012

**Time: **6:05

* * *

So, worst day _ever_.

I found out that my house got half-way burned today. How it happened... err...

Let's just say The States* are on punishment when our house gets fixed. I should never leave them alone when it comes to cooking.

So, I'm living with Alice until we can move back, and The States are living with their friends for now.

Hey, at least I snuck a burger and some large fries by Alice! (Alice: YOU DID WHAT?!) NOTHING! Ehehe... let's answer these questions...

* * *

**From Springirth Dale:**

((I'll be commenting as Nyotalia Japan.))

Ah-! Konnichiwa, Amerika-san.

You started a blog? Wonderful! Now I can contact you easier!

Oh right-! I have something to discuss to you about!

About that video game you wanted...Um, when do you want it delivered? Just ask!

U-Um..Well then..

That's all.

Sayonara. Ja ne!

Honda Sakura / Nyotalia Japan

* * *

**Responce from Amerika:**

Oh, 'sup Japan!

About the video game, I'd like having it around this week! I just _know _my awesome friend (which is you!) will get done, right?

Don't dissapoint me!

* * *

**From Otaku Overlord:**

Dude! Sup?

Do you like Chicago pizza? What do you think of yuri and yaoi? Do you know people pair you with Iggy? Incest is gross yo! Can I borrow your baseball bat to beat the shit out of my enemies?

* * *

**Responce from Amerika:**

Yo!

And, I love Chicago pizza! Or any pizza in general.

... What's yuri or yaoi?

*One search on Google later*

... NO.

NEVER AGAIN.

WHY? WHY. WHY. _**WHY.**_

Wait- I think Sakura might have told me about this. When I asked again, she was nervous and didn't answer.

So... what. People pair me with Iggy?!

...

Oh crap. Alice saw this as she walked by...

And, sure you can! *gives Otaku her baseball bat* Just make sure you give back, dude!

* * *

I'm going to comfort Iggiko, so send me more questions and I'll update you on my life!

Bye, peeps!

* * *

*** Personally, I think The States are America's/Amerika's kids. XP**

**So, yes, more updates. I think I might do one everyday or two days.**


	3. Almost fixed house!

**Although I HATE putting Author Notes in the beginning of a chapter, I kinda want to. XP**

**First off, thank you to all the reviewers! Really, I thought this story would be a fail, but you all make me want to update this story!**

**Second for replies I think the author should answer:**

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome: SERIOUSLY?! Just let me spasm on my keyboard for second... asdfghjklifailsomuch**

**But, mind telling me where you found the info? I could need it, since I'm new to playing as Nyotalia characters.**

**Also, you can put my story in your community! I'm actually honored someone wanted to put my story in their community.**

**On to the chapter~!**

* * *

**Date: **August 22, 2012

**Time: **7:14

* * *

Yo, everybody! Sorry for not updating this yesterday. Since The States and I had tried built back (keyword: tried) the part of our house where it got burned, I couldn't blog yesterday.

More news I have to tell you. My counterpart... is very stupid.

I mean, how can you dislike hotdogs? They're the best food ever!

That is all.

* * *

**From Springirth Dale:**

Amerika-san,

O-Oh-! I-I got it-! I'll send it tommorrow!

Th-Thank you. For...considering me as an 'awesome friend'...

P.S.

...I see. You finally understood what those words that start with the letter 'Y' mean...

..That must have scarred you. I'm sorry.

m( - - )m

* * *

**Repsonce from Amerika:**

Awesome! Thanks Sakura!

And, of course! You've always been an awesome friend.

It's really scary... did you know that people pair me and Iggy together?! I mean, she's like my sis'!

* * *

**From Otaku Overlord:**

Sorry to hear about your house...I remember years ago I amost burnt down my house trying to make boxed mac and cheese. I forgot the water...I'm part British so what do you expect? Thank Iggy, i inheritied your cooking!

*gives bat back* thanks! I hope you don't mind it being covered in blood. *creepy smile*

* * *

**Repsonce from Amerika:**

Aw, but thanks for caring! And, hey, even if you did get Iggy's cooking skills, at least you didn't burn the house down! (Alice: Thank you for insulting my cooking...) You're welcome!

And, it's okay. I usually clean it everyday; My bat is pure awesomeness, it deserves so.

* * *

**From Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

_(A/N: I edited out the parts about the hotdogs and the community, as I answered it above.)_

Oh! Amerika, did you know that your counterpart has a blog, also? And he says much of a whore you are. Isn't that nice of him?

He's just soooo rude to you. America is just so rude. Sometimes...

Well, nice talking to you!

Ciao!

* * *

**Responce from Amerika:**

Are you serious?...

... I'M NOT A FREAKIN' WHORE. HE'S A MANWHORE.

... ASSHOLE.

* * *

**From Greece's Kitty:**

Male brazil: hi amerika!

Me:YOU FORGOT FEM CANADA!

* * *

**Responce from Amerika:**

Hi Brazil! What's up dude?

Oh yeah! I knew forgot someone! If you're reading this, sorry Maddie!

* * *

**From Alohapizzagoat:**

((I'll post as Nyotalia Korea))

Annyeong, Amerika.

You made a blog too? that's cool.

Yong Soo made one too, but I'm mad at him. You know what he did?

He put vodka... In my kimchi... MY KIMCHI.

I became drunk afterwards, so Fem!Hong dragged to the hospitial. She worries too much.

Aigoo, and when I came home, Yong Soo was gone, and our lazy maid was sleeping on the ground. He went off with the philippines to watch his stupid K drama!

Oh, and Alice? Thank you for the scone recipe, it was really good.

Well, see you later! Write more on your blog, I'll be reading!

* * *

**Responce from Amerika:**

Hey, Korea!

And dang... who put vodka in a kimchi?

I don't see how you like her cooking... it's nasty, dude, but you keep eating that if you want. (Alice: Hmp. Glad to know someone likes my food.)

Thanks dude!

* * *

**From The Hero yo:**

Hey fem me...

Y U NO SHRINK YOUR BOOBS?!

That is all.

Alfred F. Jones

PS: I totally don't like your Iggy...

**Responce from Amerika:**

OH GOD IT'S YOU.

And, I didn't chose the boob life, the boob life chose me. /shot

And, I so know you like Alice! *looks around for said british girl* ... Alice? Huh... I guess she left after seeing your review...

* * *

**Guest:**

What would you do if hamburgers became alive with feelings and stuff and demanded to get the same rights as any other American?

* * *

**Responce from Amerika:**

Well, it's time to go get the tanks and planes.

If it was hotdogs... we'll see.

* * *

**From HetaliaFanGirl:**

Sup Amelia, hello Alice! It's awesome that you guys made a blog, now people can talk with you! I would be thoroughly pissed off if someone burned my house. Like, seriously. Well, since I don't what to say, I guess that's it! Bye Amelia, bye Alice!

* * *

Hello! And, I know, it's awesome.

Believe me, I was seriously pissed off. Just wait 'till the house gets fixed...

And, bye!

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Also, I'm thinking. Should I let Alice take over Amelia's blog somechapter? Just a thought.**


	4. Author Note

**I have a question for everyone.**

**I'm thinking about making an askblog for Amerika on Tumblr, and was wondering if you all think I should.**

**So should I?**

**And, don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right now!**


	5. Fangirling and Magic

So hello everyone! Our hourse actually got fixed! Alice did some of her magic stuff, and bam! Done.

... Now why didn't we think of this before?

* * *

**Guest:**

**We all know what Flordia represents for America, so what does Florida represent for you?**

***Louisana smirks and holds up a sign that says "Pelvic region, same as America, but in Amerika's case, it's the Florida Keys that represent the Vital Regions"***

**Michi: Put the sign down, Louisana.**

* * *

... Huh. That's actually pretty confusing. Maybe it counts as the chest maybe? I dunno. America's always saying I need to shrink them.

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl:**

**Hey guys, what's up? Yeah, America can be pretty stupid sometimes, but he has his moments. Don't get mad, but I don't like hotdogs either, sorry. I have a question, since America has a genderswap, do the states as well? Cause that would both make sense and be interesting! Well, bye** **guys!**

* * *

Nah, it's okay! I don't hate you!

And, yeah, the states do have their own genderswaps.

* * *

**Rizu Roraito:**

**(Posting as Spain)**

**Hola, Amerika! :D Thought I meet you too. You are the second Nyotalia character I see that has made a blog too!**

**Do you like tomatoes? :) Or churros?**

* * *

Hi, Spain! :D Who's the first Nyotalia character?

And, yeah, they're okay. Not the best foods, but they're good. X3

* * *

**Springirth Dale:**

**No problem at all.**

**S-Still a-arigato.**

**A-Ah...hai. I saw some pictures of you two on pixiv . net.**

**...**

**I-I'm sorry-!**

* * *

Wait, what.

What.

WHAT.

**WHAT.**

Sakura, you saw pictures of me and Alice!? What the crap, dude?!

* * *

**Alohapizzagoat:**

**Just put a helluva of sugar in it, and it tastes way better.**

* * *

Oh, makes sense. Too bad Alice isn't in here; she could use that tip. She's been staying up in her room since last update and I don't know why...

* * *

**British West Florida-IggyXUS:**

**Hola Mom, It's the male version of Florida... I've been hanging out with Flora (My counter part) and honestly, she's like a physco. She shoot's both Alabama's in the shin's whenever they don't listen to her. Wait.. Am I like her? Oh god! Bye, Mom, I have to go do some searches of my soul.. And stuff... And give everybody back the stuff I stole from them... Oh yeah, I'll send your game system back!**

**Orlando Floyd Jones**

* * *

Heh, you're not a physco son! *cough*maybealittle*cough* But, it's awesome that you're giving everyone their stuff back!

Wait... you stole my Xbox?...

ORLANDO FLOYD JONES, I'VE TOLD ALL FIFTY OF YOU, YOU CAN DO ANYTHING IN OUR HOUSE, EVEN MAKE IT BURN, BUT YOU DO NOT, I REPEAT, **DO NOT**, TOUCH MY BABY.

Did you take my Lollipop Chainsaw game? I really need that back too by the way.

* * *

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

***gasps* It's my home girl Amy(sorry about that). I'm adding this as a favorite and this is going to be flipping awesome (I'm sorry Gilbert/Julchen). I'm gonna ask some questions and I hope you have epic answers.**

**1) When did you last see Alfred and did anything happen(did you guys go out for burgers or to play pranks on the others)?**

**2) What is your favorite genre of music and favorite music artist?**

**3) I LOVE THIS RIGHT NOW AND IS HAPPY TO BE ASKING YOU QUESTIONS. GIRL, YOU ARE TOO BADASS AND EPIC(not really a question thought).**

**4) When did you last go to Alice's home and did she cook for you?**

**To the writer, I want to thank you and tell you to keep up your hard and great work. I will favor this story because it is good. Thanks a bunches and take care!**

* * *

Haha! Thank you~! I know, I'm awesome.

And, we hung out, though we mostly agrued about our favorite foods.

My favorite music is almost anything, but I'm into hip-hop right now.

AW, THANK YOU DUDE. YOU IS JUST AS EPIC AS ME.

And, I'm at Alice's right now! Yeah... she made foods, but luckily it was just fish and chips, so it wasn't TOO bad.

* * *

**The Hero yo:**

**OH GOD IT'S ME! THE AMAZING HERO!**

**Ask Alice, she does magic right?**

**Eh, MY Iggy does magic, anyway.**

**And I totally don't! I like... Hamburgers.**

**And whales.**

**Espically whales.**

**and bunnies. :3**

**Buh bye**

**PS: SHRINK YOUR BOOBS, DAMMIT!**

* * *

And, yeah, Alice does magic! I sometimes see her in her basement with this wierd star-thingy on the floor while she's wearing a black robe with the lights off and having only candles lit... It's pretty creepy...

And, STOP LIEING TO ME. I'LL GET ALICE. I'LL PUSH HER ON YOU SO YOU GUYS ARE IN EACH OTHER'S PERSONAL SPACE YO.

I'LL NEVAH SHRINK MY BOOBS!

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl:**

**Hello, Amerika**

**Well your counterpart has probably mentioned me but seeing as he pisses me off I'll introduce myself properlu T_T**

**My name is Toni Stark...yes, that sort of Stark.**

**I'm sort of a genderbend myself- my brother...mein Gott, don't even get me started on him sometimes...**

**Anyway I was hoping you would be little less of a stalker than male America...so hellos from the junior Stark!**

**Logging off,**

**Toni AWESOME Stark!**

* * *

OHMYFUCKI'MACTUALLYTALKINGTOTONISTARKD ON'TFANGIRLAMELIADON'TFANGIRL

Yo, Toni! Was so _**NOT **_fangirling just there. Nope, not at all.

But, yes, I can be less of a stalker than America!

... Can a have your autograph? 83

* * *

**Today... I was lazy. So I only did a few reviews. I'm going to put all the new and ones I didn't get in the next chapter, so sorry if I didn't get to yours.**

**And, just to make sure... DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY! (Or state, if you live in the US like me.)**


	6. Doctor Who and Alice is Back!

**READ THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER, WHICH IS ALSO AN A/N ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

Good evening everyone! I am currently watching a few Doctor Who episodes as I type this. Alice suggested I watch it. I don't really understand it... BUT IT'S SO COOL.

I LOVE the Eleventh Doctor! But, my favorite companion is Rose.

* * *

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**I THINK...Hotdogs are better? No hamburgers...No hotdogs! NOWAIT! PASTAAAAA! PASTA TRAMPLES ALL! YAY PASTA! X3**

**It's true. Or is that just my Italian-ness? Hmm...NAH IT'S TRUE!**

**Your counterpart is molto stupido! So is Alice's...UsUk haters *THEY MUST DIE***

**I've been ranting about that a lot lately...But it's tru hate them for now...Well I don't hate Iggy...But I hate America for now...**

**SO I HAVE A QUESTION. Why does America like hamburgers and you like hotdogs? I mean you're basically the same...Expect he's a dude...Which is pretty obvious...**

**And I have somethin' to say to say to Alice...Your cooking is really that bad? You and Iggy must use cook book from now on. We don't want anymore burnt houses...**

**NOT LIKE IT'S GOING TO IMPROVE YOUR SUCKY COOKING, BUT WHATEVES! BAIII! HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!**

**P.S America, that's physically impossible. Unless she undergoes surgery...Not like she would do it anyway...**

* * *

**Responce from America:**

You remind of Felicia! (AKA Nyotalia!Italy) She eats pasta WAY too much... then again, I do the same things with hotdogs, so it's understandable!

I'm not big fan of it either. I just can't see myself being paired up with Alice.

Well, while we do look similar and act similar, we actually AREN'T the same person. That's why we like different foods.

... Well, I just had a smart moment there. o.o

And, Alice is actually back from her room now!

(Alice: I've tried cook books, but it's still not working.)

Your cooking is just that bad.

And believe me, I WON'T. I LIKE MY CHEST THE WAY IT IS.

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

**Okay. *shoots 2p turkey* I killed him**

* * *

**Responce from America:**

YAY! The 2P dude is gone!

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl:**

**MEIN GOTT I WAS RIGHT.**

**You didn't fangirl as much as your brother, and that makes me happy,**

**So jay, you can have my signature. *sends***

**So out of curiosity, if male America's favorite Avenger is Captain America, is yours the same or different? If different..*crosses fingers and chants quietly under breath* pick my onii-chan...**

**All right...sending some hot dogs Hawkeye left in my frige (he forgets that I am the vegetarian population of America!) Because I know you love them,**

**Toni AWESOME Stark, Avenger-in-charge of nation security (Yes, that is my offical title...sounds boss, right? 8D)**

* * *

**Responce from America:**

Haha! I dare someone to show America that!

*cough* ... I actually like Captain best, for obvious reasons.

And, thank you! _*Inside her mind: OHMYGODI'MGETTINGHOTDOGSFROMTONISTARK ANDHAWKEYETOUCHEDTHEMTOTALBO NUS*_

The name is so awesome. 83

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl:**

**Hey, what's up? That's awesome that the states have genderswaps too. Do you know why Alice won't come out her room? Seems kinda suspicious to me. I guess that's all, bye!**

* * *

**Responce from America:**

Alice came back today, which makes me pretty happy~!

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

**(Pfft. It's fine dude. Wait...you have relatives in Alabama? Interesting. Nah, just kidding. xD)**

**Well, wazzup Amerika! Howareyou?**

**...Dude... do you troll people a whole lot? Your male counterpart said that he LOVES trolling people. i was just wondering about you.**

**And dude, is there any awesome memes you love? :3**

**Bye!**

* * *

**Responce from America:**

(That makes me happy. XD)

I feel awesome!

And, trolling is fun! Espically when it goes well!

Hmm... I like The Rage Comics, The "THERE'S NO FUCKING SEAT FOR YOU!" one (even though it's kind sad when you know what it's about), and a lot more really. (A/N: Did anyone know if you go on Know Your Meme, Axis Powers Hetalia is a meme? XD)

Bye!

* * *

**Springirth Dale:**

**Y-Yes...I did.**

**It was unintentional...By accident.**

**I was just on the Internet and I...came across those...**

**I'm sorry.**

**I shall forget what I saw and continue with my day. m(_ _)m**

**-Nyotalia Japan**

* * *

**Responce from America:**

WELLLLLL if it was just an accident, you're okay then!

* * *

**The hero yo:**

**DUDE I KNOW RIGHT?! Both Iggy's are freaking weird dude.**

**NO! THE HERO WILL NEVER LIKE ANY IGGYS EVAAAR.**

**NEVAAAAR.**

**I like my goddamn bunnies and whales!**

**Pssh, the only reason YOU have big boobs is cuz MY florida is HUUUUGE.**

**It's science.**

**...I'm not a stalker...**

**nah, that's a lie. I totally am dude.**

* * *

**Responce from America:**

Now, just think about how 2P!Iggys would be...

.. Wait, actually don't!

TELL THAT TO THE FANGIRLS

THEY EVEN PAIR ME UP WITH ALICE AND YOU WITH ARTHUR

Psh... I'm sure you like Alice even more than your goddamn bunnies and whales!

It makes sense though.

... So, in this case, SHRINK YOUR DAMN FLORIDA.

You're so stalkerish.

But, not like Belarus-stalkerish. Because she/he's scary.

* * *

**euphemialibritannia221**

**So this is Nyotalia I see. Well hello Madame Amelia and I see you know Lady Alice. Thanks to the writer for creating another blog (as like all the other writers/nations)I enjoy these very much.**

**I am Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of Holy Britannia Empire and admire Lady Britannia's son/daughter/Sir/Lady/Lord/Madame/Britain/Arthur/Alice (whew that was a lot of slashes). I'm looking foward to asking you questions.**

**For the writer: I will be adding this as a favorite. To Madame Amelia, I will be back.**

**Thanks a lot.**

* * *

**Responce from America:**

Hi there! (Alice: Hello.)

And, I look foward to answering your questions~

(A/N: Aww! Thank you! :D)

You're welcome!

* * *

**So, the next chapter is going to be... a 2P!takeover! Yes, 2P!Amelia and 2P!Alice will be taking your questions.**

**What happens to the 1Ps... um... you'll see!**


	7. 2P Takeover

**Welcome to Amerika's Blog!**

**You visitor number: 79!**

**Date: September 3, 2012**

**Time: 12:23**

**Mood: Happy/SCARED LIKE HELL**

**Subject: 2P! Takeover**

* * *

(Key- 2P!Amerika is this font, _2P!Iggiko is this font_)

'Sup, everybody? Unlike the two lameos over here in these chairs, *points her thumb towards tied up Amelia and Alice* it's us, your "beloved" 2Ps!.

_'Ello, everyone!_

That was Alisa. I'm 2P!Amerika, but you can call me Aly.

_I think we're suppose to answer questions, Aly._

I was getting to that! God... don't rush me.

(Amelia: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THEY'RE HERE!)

_We're here because we found your blog, of course! Then Aly decided we'd pay you a visit... *pouts* I wasn't really found of it, but I hadn't seen Alice in a while, so really it was a bit of a smashing idea!_

(Alice: SOMEONE HELP US!)

... On to the questions.

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

**brazil: america is an asshole.**

**and usuk is one of my otps, DONT DISS IT!**

* * *

**Responce from The 2Ps! and 1Ps!:**

Wait... what?

_What is "usuk"?_

(Amelia: Eh... you don't wanna know, considering who the both of you are. But, I won't hate you because you like it!)

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

**WHAT? 2PS!**

**UHHHH...**

**...**

**...**

**Hi.**

**Want some...**

**pasta?**

**Pasta is very tasteh...**

* * *

**Responce from The 2Ps! and 1Ps!:**

_Don't worry, dear! We 2Ps aren't so blood-shed__like everyone makes us out to be!..._

... Unless you make us angry, then you die.

_And no thank you. I'd like a cupcake much more._

A veggie dog would be good for me.

(Amelia: How can you eat those things... it's filled with healthy stuff, and not meat!)

* * *

**The god-damn-Iron-girl:**

**Heh heh... make him jelly for me. Peanut butter and jelly. (U mad, bro?)**

**Hello 2p!s! *waves***

**I'm totally watch you 2p!Amerika... *I'm watch you meme face thingy* because I am Iron Girl and awesome like that.**

**I hope you didn't horribly hurt Amerika and Alice because that would mean I have to come over there (as the awesome Avenger-in-charge of Personification security) and you don't want that, ja? *holding gatling gun***

**Still keeping an eye on you,**

**Antonia Stark!**

* * *

**Responce from The 2Ps! and 1Ps!:**

(Amelia: I shall make him jelly! Now, strawberry, grape, or apple jelly? :3)

Please, you think we're scared of your little gun? *raises bat and tightens grip on it*

_Not to be rude, but you wouldn't last a second. *gets knife out of picnic basket with a smile*_

* * *

**The Hero yo:**

**OH! I LIKE 2P IGGY! He's uber nice to me! Haha!**

**Weeell...you and alice would be kinda hot...**

**NO! MY BUNNIES AND WHALES WILL ALWAYS BE MY FIRST LOVE! :3**

**Pffft, when you shrink your boobs.**

**Only to some people I'm a stalker. :D**

**AND OH SHIT. 2P PEOPLE *coughIonlylike2pIggycough***

* * *

**Responce from The 2Ps! and 1Ps!:**

(Amelia: Oh yeah! He's nice and gives out cupcakes! :3 And... WHAT THE-)

(Alice: BLOODY HELL?!)

(Amelia: FINE. ALICE CAN BE YOUR SECOND LOVE. I'll never shrink my boobs by the way! I'll only do it if you shrink your Florida!)

_Aw! Thank you, Alfred!_

* * *

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Hey there, sis!**

**It's me, D.C., your capital! I was looking for my bro's blog and thought your's was his but... I was wrong. Anyway, I was wondering if I can stop by. Haven't seen you in a while. So yeah... peace! I need to prepare for election season! Bye!**

**-Washington D.C./Daniel C. Jones**

* * *

**Responce from The 2Ps! and 1Ps!:**

(Amelia: Yo! And, yeah, we have similar blog titles. And, sure! You be welcomed any time, bro!)

* * *

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**PASTAAAAAA!**

**NO! EWW! WHAT!? I meant the yaoi version, although it would turn straight if I paired you with Iggy, and America with... Iggy...**

**Ahhh, I see...**

**Aww...Poor Alice...I guess it's just natural then...**

***CoughIknowAmericadoesn'tCough***

**Ciao, Amelia, Alice!**

* * *

**Responce from The 2Ps! and 1Ps!:**

(Amelia: HOTDOGSSS! And, OH. Which is funny, considering I'm /threating/ trying to get America to go on a date with Alice. X3)

_But what about you and England?_

(Amelia: ... *blushes slightly* DON'T.)

(Alice: I'm sure I'll get better though.)

(Amelia: Oh course he wouldn't. XP And, bye!)

* * *

**Rizu Roraito:**

**I don't know who started first, but I saw Nyo!Lovi's first! :D**

**Great! :D You can have some churros at my place if you ever want some!**

**-Espana**

* * *

**Responce from The 2Ps! and 1Ps!:**

(Amelia: Oh cool! I need to check her's out then!... You know, WHEN I'M NOT TIED UP. And, awesome! I'm coming over as soon as I'm done being tied up!)

* * *

**I SUCK AT 2P!AMERIKA. I'M SORRY FOR ALL MY FAIL.**

**But, yeah, other than that I think this was good. Also, yeah, I gave out names for some of the 2Ps.**

**lolidunno**

**I might continue the takeover for the next chapter, so yeah.**


	8. Author Note Part 2

**So, um, sorry for my lazy-ness.**

**As you can tell, I made a Georgia blog because... I can.**

**But, I made the Amerika Tumblr Ask Blog.**

**Here's the link!**

**www. askthefreedomcountry .tumblr . com**

**Just without the spaces.**

**I think if you don't have an account, you can ask as an anon (anonymous).**

**BUT YEAH. ASK HER CRAP.**


End file.
